Joker
by Eaglesoul
Summary: De maneira geral, o Joker era inteligente, atrevido e sagaz. Dizia o que o povo gostaria de dizer ao Rei. Com ironia mostrava as duas faces da realidade, revelando as discordâncias íntimas e expondo as ambições do Rei.Cap.6!
1. Canastra Real

**Tai minha nova história gente.  
Capitulos pequenos, mas vão vir com rapidez e quantidade, espero.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Joker**

Curinga, coringa,joker, o bobo, o palhaço, é o nome pelo qual eram chamados o bobo da corte ou palhaço, "funcionários" da monarquia. Podiam criticar o Rei sem correr riscos.

De maneira geral era inteligente, atrevido e sagaz. Dizia o que o povo gostaria de dizer ao Rei. Com ironia mostrava as duas faces da realidade, revelando as discordâncias íntimas e expondo as ambições do Rei.

Para min, essa definição é uma grande metáfora. Vocês podem se confundir um pouco, portanto irei dar uma pequena explicação.

Na minha metáfora o Rei e Rainha são o Destino. O _joker _é o amor. Troque essas palavras e veja que coincidência.

Ficaria: O amor é inteligente, sagaz e atrevido. A função dele é divertir o destino. Ele te mostra as duas faces da realidade.

A primeira é a parte é a boa. Quem já se apaixonou sabe do que eu falo. Sabem da alegria de ver a pessoa amada, de achar mágico cada movimento dela e ver um milagre a cada vez que um sorriso brota do rosto dela. Alguns mais sortudos dividem esses momentos com a pessoa.

Então, o amor vem como uma grande piada para o destino e nos arranca a felicidade. Não importa o modo. E sim. o resultado. Ele pode fazer você perceber que a pessoa não sabe que você existe ou pode trazer _discordâncias íntimas entre os dois_. É a segunda parte da moeda.

A monarquia é nossa vida. O rei é o Destino e a rainha é o Tempo. O bobo é o Amor.

Infelizmente ele aprendeu isso do jeito dificil. Deixe-me contar minha história. A história de James Potter.

Nada mais justo do que começar um relato de cartas com um jogo de baralho.

E lá estava James com seu amigo Sirius e seu outro amigo Remus, os três jogando baralho em um barzinho qualquer.

- Bati – Sirius sorriu marotamente, enquanto pegava o outro morto. Remus fez careta porque não sobrara morto para ele. Ele também odiava buraco.

- Pena que você vai perder Sirius – James deu um sorriso enquanto comprava a mesa.

Remus não falou nada. Deixava os amigos nessas disputas infinitas.

- Por quê? – Sirius, virou a cara em um bocejo, enquanto tentava olhar o relógio do amigo.

- Porque são duas da manhã, porque Remus tem que trabalhar e porque eu fiz uma canastra real – Os olhos castanhos de James até brilharam enquanto ele colocava na mesa uma seqüencia que ia do dois de ouros até o ás de ouros. Depois ele jogou para descarte um Joker.

No mesmo momento em que o Joker bateu na mesa, três garotas passaram pelo bar.


	2. Valete

**O disclaimer está no capitulo 1, mas, devo acrescentar que trechos desse capitulo foram retirados da canção Garota de Ipanema de Vinicius de Moraes.**

**Agradecimentos especias para _Cla.V  
_Abraços para _Mel Black Potter  
_Comprimentos para _Carol Sayuri Evans  
_E um sorriso ( ¬¬ ) para _Paola  
_Agradeço a todas por comentar a fic. **

**E a todos que estão lendo, Enjoy!

* * *

_Valete_**

Sabe, eu estava pensando nesses dias como os humanos tem sorte. Cada um deles tem um dom. Cada um que nasce, tem um dom!

Alguns dizem que não, mas todos tem um. Por exemplo, os jogadores de futebol. Na maioria dos paises, o esporte tem uma liga nacional, e, apesar de alguns se destacarem mais que os outros, todos tem o dom do futebol.

A mesma coisa acontece com os pintores, alguns quadros fazem mais sucesso que outros, mas todos que pintam tem um dom.

Outros tem o dom da escrita. Quantos livros já foram escritos? Milhões! E chego a dizer que, apesar das pessoas não gostarem ou gostarem do livro, a pessoa que o escreveu tem o dom.

Deixe-me sintetizar: Por mais que o o jogador, o pinotr ou o escritor tenha sido criticado, ele chegou a publicar, jogar ou vender um quadro. Ele passou por testes, desafios e obstáculos, que pessoas sem dom não conseguiriam. Entendem? Por mais que uma pessoa tenha um dom espetacular, ela não é boa o suficiente até que seu dom esteja aperfeiçoado o bastante para ela superar os desafios.

Mas, de todas as pessoas que possuem um dom, eu invejo Vinicius de Moraes. Na verdade, ele foi um embaixador brasileiro na Italia, e depois criador do movimento da Bossa Nova.

Para min, ele não é nada disso. Eu me lembro dele como poeta. O poeta mais apaixonado e atrapalhado que existiu.

Acho que James Potter tem mais ou menos idéia do que eu falo.

Quando ele ganhou o jogo de cartas no bar, ele com certeza teve um despertar de inspiração, um florescer mágico de sentimento. Porque _ela_ passou. Tenho certeza que Vinicius de Moraes velou aquela noite.

Quando James avistou Lily Evans, com certeza pensou_: Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça ,é ela a menina que vem e que passa_.

Imaginou: _O seu balançado é mais que um poema, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar._ E com certeza deavaneou: _Se ela soubesse que quando ela passa, ah, o mundo inteirinho se enche de graça._

A sensação de ser fisgado é interessante. Acho que primeiro você pensa como você não havia reparado na garota. Depois acho que você começa a inumerar as qualidades dela.

E pens que não foi diferente com James. Sei como ele reparou Nos olhos de Lily, que se parecem com esmeraldas. Como ele fantasiou com aquele sorriso timido, porém cativante. Como se perdeu no emaranhado de chamas ruivas, que sem dúvida fazia a garota ser notada.

Aliás, penso que todas as ruivas são chamativas quando passam. Eu, pessoalmente prefiro as morenas, mas as ruivas sempre são chamativas, convidativas. E Lily Evans não fugia dessa lógica.

Mas não vamos se destrair. Final, eu já alertei vocês que o amor não é nada mais do que um grande piadista. Agora, eu esqueci de avisar algumas informações bem úteis.

Me lembro de falar para vocês que o Rei é o Destino e a Rainha é o Tempo. També falei do Joquer. Então, vamos continuar nessa linha de cartas de baralho.

Alguém já pensou no Valete? Na hierarquia, o Valete é o filho do Rei e da Rainha. Então, o que daria o cruzamento do Destino e do Tempo?

Depois de analizarem um pouco, penso que vão chegar na mesma conclusão que eu. O Acaso.

No meu ver, o Acaso é uma grande multinacional que tem como afilhada a Sorte. O filho perfeito, não?

Acho que vocês já captaram o que quero dizer. Mas, antes de enteder a explicação que tenho à dar, vocês precisam entender que o Acaso nem sempre participa.


	3. Ás

**Ae gente...acà estou eu cm mais um capitulo do nosso adorável casal T/L.  
_Mel Black Potter, Cla V_ (que bom que você foi "fisgada"), _Thaty_...Valeu demais pelas reviews.  
_Jehssik_, (sem querer te destavar entre as reviews mas já destacando...) valeu mesmo pela review que você mando, é algo do tipo que realmente faz eu querer continuar a história ( todasas reviews fazem, mas enfim...) Acho que nesse capítulo, você terá a resposta para sua devida pergunta!**

Para todos que estiverem lendo e/ou comentando:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ás**

Não vou me adiar aqui, em alguma tentativa de introduzir o assunto. Eu estou devendo uma explicação.

O Acaso, em geral junto com a sorte, participa dos relacionamentos. Vou exemplificar isso melhor mais tarde. Aliás, por que não agora?

Depois daquela noite, James ficou louco por Lily. Claro que ele não sabia que ela se chamava Lily, ou muito menos que trabalhava lá perto.

James apenas sonhava em encontrá-la, chamá-la para sair e ver o resultado. Mas nosso herói não tinha nenhum paradeiro da garota ruiva.

Ele concilhou faculdade e trabalho com as buscas, mas demorou meses para ter um resultado satisfatório.

Enquanto saía do prédio onde estudava, James tentava prestar atenção nas palavras que seus amigos tagarelavam, mas, felizmente, a conversa se deu por encerrada quando chegou o ônibus.

Os três entraram, e conseguiram cadeiras livres mais para o fundo. Agora, vejam o Acaso e a Sorte entrarem em ação.

Sorte para um, azar para outros. Nosso amigo Valete fez um dos estudantes que estava sentado no ônibus se lembrar de uma pasta. E lá se foi ele recuperá-la, abandonando o ônibus.

O veículo não estava lotado, mas o assento vazio foi logo ocupado por um cavalheiro. O Acaso fez o _cavalheiro_ se sentar lá, porque, nopróximo ponto, a garota de cabelo flamejante iria entrar no ônibus. James, não ia percebê-la, pois haviam demasiadas pessoas em pé, mas o cavalheiro sedeu a cadeira para a bonita jovem.

E James reviveu o sonho. Digo sonho porque, quanto mais longe da pessoa amada, pior. Porque você sente saudades, porque sem ela o dia fica pavorosamente triste.

Primeiro apenas focalizou Lily, depois, o natal do garoto praticamente chegou mais cedo. Acho que James se sentiu pasmo. Nunca experimentei isso porque nuncame achei em uma situação assim, então não posso descrever as sensações com certeza absoluta, mas acho que felicidade, esperança e supresa faziam parte de James naquele dia.

O Acaso e a Sorte já mostraram as caras na piada. Agora, antes de me apresentar, acho que preciso explicar certas coisas.

Mas antes, preciso da colaboração de vocês. Quero que pensem comigo: Eu falei que o Amor é o piadista do Destino e do Tempo, e, esses últimos dois tem um senso de humor meio diferente, o que causa discordancias e separações para os protagonistas da piada.

Mas, se vocês analisarem com cuidado, verão que uma grande parcela da população teve ou tem um casamento sadío e aman seus parceiros.

Agora eu lhes pergunto: Onde foi parar a triste piada do Amor? Teoricamente falando, os casamentos não iriam acontecer, porque a segunda face da moeda iria impedir um possivel final feliz.

Mas, ai eu entro na história. Alguém tinha de ser favoravel a felicidade, e lá vou eu, lutar contra o destino.

Sim, eu. Mas eu quem? Na ordem das cartas de baralho, já foram o Joker, o Rei, a Rainha e o Valete.

De todo esse cenário, faltou a minha carta. Sou o Ás. A próxima vez, irei explicar o meu funcionamento.


	4. O Protagonista

**Desculpa a demora  
Aqui vai o 4.**

**Mel Black Potter - **_O Ás? Ele luta pela felicidade ;D... _

**jehssik - **_Ah..não vai dize que não sabe? Está na sua mente como uma mensagem sublimar...Ele luta pela felicidade! Sim..se passa em Londres..mas eu que fui tapado de não falar E sabe que eu tb sou assim na hora de uma review? Fasso dela um confessionario sobre minha vida, dai eu me ponho na história e vo piorando as coisas..XDDD Mas não se desanime, são as reviews que dão gasolina então não importa se ela ta falando da vida do fulano ou sei lá o que..._

**Miss Huyu -** _Que bom que gostou!_

**JhU Radcliffe - **_Que isso que você tem dificuldade em expressão? Pelo o que você se expressou percebi que você ta gostando..e isso é muito legal pra min..._

* * *

Na história de James e Lily, já conhecemos todas as figuras de um baralho. Mas faltou a carta que não é figura, mas também não faz parte dos números usuais.

Falando dela, nada melhor do que ela mesma. Sou o Ás. Prazer. Como vocês já deduziram, sou eu que luta pela felicidade dos casais. Uma luta nobre, digo eu, e dificil. Eu tenho que aproveitar cada opurtunidade que aparece. Tenho que ser o melhor no que faço. E por mais que eu me esforce, as chances de felicidade continuam apenas 50.

Mas ai que entra meu aliado mais poderoso. O protagonista. Nessa história temos como protagonista o James.

Sim, o James. mas por que não a Lily? Simples, caros amigos. Lily não tem idéia sobre algum James ou qualquer coisa.

Nunca viu James. Então o protagonista é James, porque cabe a ele achar, conhecer e criar uma relação afetiva com Lily.

E é isso que James vai fazer.

Nosso amigo procurou Lily. Procurou ela primeiro no ponto de onibus que ela havia descido.

Depois pelas redondezas. Não achou ela. Não achou.

Demorou para ele encontrá-la, mas o dia chegou.

James estava conversando com seus amigos. Sirius, Remus, as amigas Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline. Muito bom o bate-papo. Estavam combinando de ir em um show.

- Então a gente pagaria meia então... – Dorcas ia falando rápido. Ela falava rapido por natureza.

- Mas ainda sobra um ingresso...

- A gente vendo pra cambista – Sirius definiu.

- Não mesmo Sirius! Você não sabe o que eu fiz pra conseguir eles! – Marlene reclamou.

- O que importa? A gente pagou você depois.

- Seu...! – Marlene se adiantou para bater em Sirius enquanto o grupo ria.

- Eu tenho idéia de quem a gente pode chamar. A gente ta esquecendo da Lily.

- Lily? – Reparem como o Amor é cruel. James nem sabia que sua garota se chamava Lily.

- Você não conhece – Emmeline sorriu – Vou ligar pra ela e combinar tudo.

- É verdade...A gente esqueceu da Lily – Doracas sorriu boba com o fato.

- Que amigas vocês são... – Marlene ironizou – Ainda bem que eu falei com ela.

- Você falou com ela?

- Claro! Você acha que eu não avisaria ela sobre o show?

- Ah...

Então ficou marcado de eles irem para um show. Aliás, eu não falaria desse show, mas ele foi importante, pois foi aonde eu entrei em ação.


	5. Green Eyes

_**jehssik** - uhauhauhauha! Sim senhora...É exatamente a idéia da fic..caps. pquenos ( muitos pequenos por sinal, mas repare que este é maiorzinho...) ! " o mundo é meio grande pra ele procurar sozinho"...AUHauh. Por isso que temnos o Ás ( que por sinal continua no subconsciente )!_

_**Thaty** - Faço minhas as suas palavras_

_**jHU Radcliffe** - Legal né? Pqueno e informativo. O folheto ideal "-.- Acho que é sina de todos torturar o James. E claro, ele babou bastante... Valeu pela interatividade e apoi na fic._

_**Adrew Stepking** - Cara, acho q a sua review foi a mais enigmatica. E acho q somos dois q lêem bula de remédio xDDD valeu pelo incentivo...PS:. O primeiro cap se chama Canastra Real, que por sinal é quando você baixa todas as cartas do mesmo naipe ( 2 á ás ). E graças a Deus, sou Tricolor paulista. que por sinal acaba de empatar com o santos..( o bomba no corinthians é daquele cara da Band. Eu acabei gostando da frase _

A todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando,

Enjoy!

* * *

_Honey you are a rock..._

Vamos realmente começar a história...Álias, não, não vamos. Essa história já começou. Do momento em que James avistou Lily ela começou. Mas receio que, quem estiver lendo isso esteja aflito por ler conversas do casal, dados do relacionamento.

Eu expliquei os termos e fatos para vocês. Infelizmente, ainda há alguma coisa à mais para ser explicada.

Não. Não hoje. Hoje, é dia do casal. Essa noite foi especial, sei afirmar isso poque eu, modestia parte, me esmerei para fazê-la. E foi. Não vou ficar enrolando, com explicações. Essa noite é do casal. Vamos enter o que aconteceu nela pelo pensamento de James. Seremos James.

_Upon which I stand..._

Droga! Droga, droga e droga! Malditos sejam os santos que olham esta maldita noite! Que diabos estou fazendo aqui neste maldito show?

Muito bem. Se acalme James. Olhe a seu redor. Esta tudo escuro, e você está escutando música de qualidade. Por sinal ao vivo. Mas por que tal desespero?

Porque ela está aqui. Maldição. Ela! Posso ver ela do meu lado. Ela. Aliás, agora eu sei que ela se chama Lily! Um nome mais do que perfeito. Meus amigos estão aqui também. Bem, quase todos. Sirius e Marlene sairam para dar uma volta. Eu conheço o tipo de volta do Sirius.

Remus e Emmeline estavam do outro lado, curtindo o show. Que dorga. Sabe o que eu estranho em min? Eu não duvido de ter passado metade da minha vida contando vantagem para meus amigos. Mas agora cade a maldita coragem para puxar assunto com a Lily?

Mas meu Deus. Não vai ser uma derrota só observar ela. Ela é linda. Linda.

_And I come here to talk..._

Outra música. Que diabos. Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem para falar com ela. A única palavra que trocamos foi um simples "oi". Droga. Vou ter que fazer algo. Entendo o suficiente para saber que vou precisar criar alguma oportunidade, se não nada vai acontecer. Vamos ver...

_I hope you understand..._

Eu realmente odeio minha mente. Foi só a mão dela esbarrar na minha que eu quase tive um AVC. Mas que coisa!

Opa, uma música finalmente calma...Não me lembro o nome dela agora...

_The green eyes..._

_Yeah the spotlight..._

_Shines upon you..._

_How could..._

_Anybody..._

_Deny you?..._

Os casais que estão do meu lado estão começando a dançar...Pena que o espaço é minuscúlo. Olha só! Tão ficando entre uma fileira e a outra.

Opa! James seu burro! É agora sua chance. Chama ela pra dançar.

- Lily? – cheguei ao lado dela, observando a fisionomia mágica do rosto dela.

- Sim, James? – ela continuava olhando pro palco.

- Dança comigo? – Eu sentia minhas mãos suando. Ela deu um sorriso tímido, começou a cantarolar a música e pegou minha mão.

Lmbre de parar de sorrir feito bobo James. Você aogra põe a mão no ombro dela, e a outra na cintura.

Maldito seja meu corpo! Porque eu tenho de se arrepiar só porque ela tem as mãos na minha cintura?

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter_

_Now I've met you_

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on_

_Without you_

_Green eyes_

Ela continua cantarolando. Eu gostaria de saber a música. Ainda bem que damos passos pequenos. Agora é hora de por um pouco de conhecimento em ação James. Certo, ela aceitou. Eu sabia que era só pressionar ela um pouquinho mais pra perto. Agora estamos bochecha com bochecha.

Pare de pensar droga James. As vezes você é um imbecil. Não é só porque ela se chama Lily que ela vai ter essa fragancia de lirios.

Apesar de ter lirios lá em casa. Acho que ela realmente tem esse aroma. Agora edireite as pernas!

Pelo amor de Deus. Não faça essa música acabar.

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

Que dança perfeita. Ela é perfeita. Maldito seja à força que me impediu de encontrá-la. A voz dela, que canta baixinho a música, soa como mel pra meus ouvidos. Não que ela seja mel. Ela tem olhos verdes e é ruiva. Que diria que eu iria associar mel com isso!

Pare de viajar James! Dá pra sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço. Aposto que ela pode sentir a sua no dela. Hey, da pra ver que ela está meio arrepiada. Eu posso sentir!

Como, seu burro? James, você está enlouquecendo. Droga! Agora estamos cara-a-cara. Ela está de olhos fechados.

Meu Deus. Os olhos dela são as duas coisas mais lindas deste mundo. Não consigo parar de olhar eles.

Sinto a respiração dela se aproximando. Ou não seria eu? Esquece.

_The green eyes_

_you're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who tried to deny you_

_must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you_

_Honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you_

Nós estamos se beijando. Não é aquele beijo mais ansioso que costumo usufruir. É calmo. Eu diria que é paixão.

E sim. Os labios dela parecem mel. E eu lembrei o nome da música.

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

È igual aos olhos de Lily.


	6. Sinos badalando

Ok gente, eu peço muuuitas desculpas...eu estive muito corrido nesse espaço de tempo...e eu realmente sinto pena de vocês que ainda tem esperanças de ler esse manuscrito...  
o capitulo veio depois de muita reflexão da minha parte...espero q gostem!

_A todos que comentaram -_ Eu realmente sinto muito. Me da vergonha de responder aos comentários, por tamanha demora. Espero realmente que vocês me perdoem.

Obrigado a todos que estão esperando/lendo/comentando.

* * *

Amigos, gostaria de anunciar que as cartas de baralho acabaram. Sim, uma hora isso iria chegar. Incrivelmente, quando as coisas acabam, chega um momento errado. Então crianças se lembrem que quando vocês estiverem atolados de problemas, vocês têm que saber que alguém ira apoiá-lo, que alguém saberá fazer certo o que você errou. Alguém que dirá que ficará do seu lado pelo resto da vida. 

Alguém que vai te dar certeza que, ao acordar, ela vai estar do seu lado.

Então, só assim que você tem certeza. Acredite que além da morte, a única certeza nesse mundo é você vai amar alguém. O amor pode ser muitas vezes fatal. Pego como exemplo Tristão e Isolda, que a história nada tem a ver com certos filmes que vem e vão.

Há também um amor obsessivo, que pego como exemplo Romeu e Julieta, que acabaram morrendo por não agüentarem viver sem o outro.

Infelizmente, o amor de James e Lily foi trágico. Todos nós sabemos infelizmente que, apesar de tudo, os dois morreram nas mãos de Tom Riddle vulgo Lord Voldemort.

Mas aqui vem acho, a mensagem da fic. Espero que vocês nem tenham ligado pra a música do outro capitulo, aliás, aquela música simplesmente foi a junção do útil ao agradável no capitulo.

Espero que vocês tenham sacado que, um beijo trocado em si não significa nada na ordem do mundo. Espero que vocês percebam que o sentimento que um beijo representa é o que vale. Muitos amigos dizem que saem e ficam com muitas em festas. Tenho pena deles. Vulgarizam o mais nobre dos momentos: Viver a vida. Mas não é na interpretação do "amanhã acaba o mundo vou pegar todas possíveis". É viver sabendo que, momentos únicos e especiais são aqueles que acontecem uma vez, são aqueles que te fazem sorrir ao se lembrar.

É quando a coisa sempre fica especial. Você a torna única na sua vida. Vocês não acham que quando James e Lily ou Thiago e Liliam não vão se lembrar do primeiro beijo quando se beijarem de novo? Esse tipo de coisa é o que mantém casais juntos por vários anos.

Espero que vocês saibam que a mensagem não sair beijando qualquer um para acha seu grande amor. Por Deus não. Agora quero que apaguem isso da memória. Esqueçam tudo. Vocês só perceberão o que jaz escrito aqui quando alguém tocar sua alma. Cravar bem fundo uma ânsia de estarem juntos, uma vontade de esquecer o passado e pouco ligar para o futuro, plantar a vontade de viver o presente com essa pessoa.

Eu ainda não senti isso. Desejo mais do que nunca que isso aconteça.

Desculpe pelo adendo a história.

Seu amigo Ás ou Eaglesoul.

Por mais que vocês achem que não, James e Lily se casaram. Não digo que foi uma festa na maior igreja. Não. Foi uma cerimônia discreta. James com roupas discretas e Lily com um simples vestido branco. Mas, não é o casamento que realmente importa. É o que motiva esse casamento. E não falo de ambições mesquinhas.

Falo da força que corre nas veias como veneno, que te deixa viciado na pessoa que você jura fidelidade diante do ministro espiritual. Devo dizer que James e Lily estavam preenchidos por essa atração.

Devo pedir desculpas por não relatar a vida de namor do casal, mas o tempo corre a piada precisa ser finalizada. Infelizmente devo parar por aqui. Sei que vocês não devem gostar disso, então vou relatar o momento mais interessante da cerimonia do matrimonio. Foi a troca de promesssas. È quando um noivo fala para a noiva e vice-versa, algo que ele prepara. Acontece que James não preparou nada.

Mas ele soube falar. "Lily, estamos em tempos dificeis, e eu sei disso. Quero paenas que você saiba que, o nosso casamento não está sendo impulsionado por perspectivas más. Quero que você entenda que estou casando com você por que te amo de todo coração. Diabos, vejo você como um colírio, fico embargado ao estar perto de você, sentindo sua essencia. Acho que isso é uma espécie de vício" ele acrescentou rápido " Me sinto ótimo tendo você ao meu lado. É isso que me motiva a passar o resto da minha vida com você. A sua existência completa a minha, por isso que quero casar com você".

E Lily não ficou atrás. Mas só depois que ela respondeu esse voto. " Sabe James, no nosso primeiro beijo eu soube, no primeiro eu tive certeza que era o garoto de cabelos rebeldes e de óculos desalinhados tinha meu amor. Agora, só me resta aproveitar o resto da vida, que por sinal vai ser maravilhosa, ao seu lado."

Os dois ainda vão passar pelo final da piada, mais isso é outro capítulo.


End file.
